


backyardigans

by wolfynch



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Cocky Soobin, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, traumatized choi beomgyu lmao, yes i just named it after a cartoon so what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfynch/pseuds/wolfynch
Summary: they didn't mean to do it in their friend's backyard.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	backyardigans

“S-soobin...,” he breathed, threading his fingers over the other’s hair. If not for the tree that supported his back, Yeonjun was sure his legs would’ve given up on him. “Soob—ah!” Soobin smirked, the noisier Yeonjun would be, the higher the chances someone would catch them... and soobin wasn’t too against that idea.

He swirled his tongue again around Yeonjun’s shaft, which caused the elder’s legs to buckle because— oh god his tongue was so good. “Soobin, we’re in—“ Yeonjun tried to look for the remaining pieces of rationality in his mind. He failed miserably. Soobin pulled off much to Yeonjun’s apparent dismay. “I know. Hyung, the problem isn’t that we’re in public. The problem is you’re too quiet.”

“Bu—“ Yeonjun’s complaint was silenced by Soobin’s wet lips on his— he could almost taste himself but he didn’t dwell on it. He was too hot all over to think of anything else other than Soobin.

It was a good thing it was night— they were right outside their rich friend’s house. They went out at first only to catch some fresh air in the expanse of land their friend owned. Huge expanse of land that had a couple of trees conveniently placed a good distance from the house. Soobin disconnected from the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting the two.

He leaned closer into Yeonjun’s ear. “Are you scared they would hear you once I fuck you right here and right now?”

Yeonjun, in his overstimulated state, nearly came at Soobins mere utterance.

He yanked Soobin back and captured his lips, one hand behind his boyfriend’s head, the other pulling Soobin by the small of his back.

He can’t get enough of each him.

Soobin teasingly tugged on the other’s length, eliciting a moan which he swallowed up with his kisses.

The same hand trailed upward and caressed the skin under Yeonjun’s shirt.

Soobin’s hand continued up, once Soobin’s finger grazed Yeonjun’s nipple, the latter threw his head back, hitting the tree with a thud. “Bin— bin, fu...” Yeonjun’s eyes began to glaze, he was too far gone to worry about anyone catching them. Lips were soon kissing and nipping on Yeonjun’s neck. Soobin sucked on his lover’s skin, near the juncture where his jaw met his neck. “Soobin... take it— take it off—“

“Take what off, Junie~” Soobin— that bastard, cooed as he continued to create hickeys on hisboyfriend’s neck. Yeonjun was too far gone to form coherent sentences, so he pawed on Soobin’s button-up shirt, hoping the other would take the hint. He did, Soobin, still biting on his neck whispered, “But Yeonjun, we’re in public, remember?”

Yeonjun whined, taking matters into his own hands as he fumbled to unbutton the polo himself. Soobin didn't like that, he tutted, pulling away from Yeonjun and looking behind him just to check if someone was there, then getting back to work.

He caught Yeonjun off guard, apparently, as he lifted Yeonjun's shirt off his shoulders making him stark naked in the middle of the yard they decided to fuck around in.

Yeonjun was about to protest when Soobin pinned his wrists above his head. The material of Soobin's polo and pants were the only things between Yeonjun and Soobin. Yeonjun flushed red at the fact that Soobin was still fully clothed.

Soobin pressed his clothed leg between Yeonjun's thighs, causing the elder to grind down onto him.

Soobin kissed his lips again, then his cheek, his jaw, his neck, navel-- "Hng, Soobin-- fuck!" he couldnt contain himself when Soobin's mouth closed over his nipple, the velvety muscle encircling over the nub. "Bin, please, please, I'm--" Yeonjun was already crying out, Soobin has barely even done anything yet.

"Please what, junie?" "Please, ugh--" he inhaled a breath, "please just fuck me already," he said, the last part of the phrase rushed and mumbled.

"Whatever you say, baby."

The second Soobin let go of Yeonjun's wrists, his hands were already unbuckling his belt, taking the packet of lube from his pocket before pulling his pants off completely.

Yeonjun gawked in disbelief, "You planned this you-- mmph" A kiss again. Soobin sure knows how to shut him up.

Yeonjun began unbuttoning Soobin's polo, when Soobin stopped him. "We don't have time for that, baby. Beomgyu would come looking for us soon."

Oh, they had time all right, Soobin was just being the lovable bastard he is.

Yeonjun could feel Soobin's cock behind his boxers as the younger grinded on his neglected length, pushing him farther back into the tree. On other days, Yeonjun would protest from the pain in his back, but now? He was too horny to think about the harshness of wood.

"Ah, fuck this," Yeonjun panted, pushing Soobin an inch away, just far enough for Yeonjun to be able to pull down Soobin's boxers and let his cock spring free.

"My Junie is so eager," Soobin teased, "I thought you were against this." Soobin stroked his own length, relishing the pleasure he deprived himself of for too long. "Fuck you, Bin--"

"On it."

As soon as his words escaped his mouth, Yeonjun found himself being manhandled and turned facefirst into the tree.

Yeonjun braced himself on the bark of wood, Soobin literally was the only thing that could make him weak. Soobin's smirk, Soobin's lips, Soobin's fingers-- Yeonjun felt the tip of Soobin's finger grazing over his puckered hole, slowly pushing in. Yeonjun pushed back, Soobin was going at an agonizingly slow pace.

All the time to tease the hell out of his boyfriend, yet no time to take off his own clothes, great going. Soon enough, Soobin inserted another finger. The second one was always what drove Yeonjun crazy-- well except for the third and Soobin's cock. That last one makes him go insane.

Soobin added a third finger and curled it at just the right angle-- "Ah!" Yeonjun was desperate for something he could bite onto just to shut himself up. His hands gripped harshly onto the tree. Soobin's long fingers were perfect and reached every point of pleasure Yeonjun had. It was both a blessing and a curse.

Soobin kneaded Yeonjun's ass with his free hand, causing the other to groan.

"Bin, bin-- okay. i'm ready, I'm-- please just--hng--" frustration was building up at the base of Yeonjun's stomach.

Soobin hummed in agreement and trailed his hands over Yeonjun's back. After, he held his lover's waist firm in place. Yeonjun let out a sigh of relief as he spread his legs impossibly wider.

Finally, Yeonjun felt the tip of Soobin's cock in his entrance. Soobin pushed in and he felt the stretch. he always did, it always hurt at first, but it worked wonders after a few seconds. Soobin began to push in deeper.

"God," Yeonjun's breathing was uneven, he was yet again straining to keep his legs straight and keep himself upright for Soobin.

When the younger began thrusting, faster, deeper, hitting Yeonjun's prostate with each thrust, Yeonjun's legs gave out. He was leaving all his weight onto the tree he held. But Soobin's hands were strong enough and held a firm grasp on Yeonjun. waves of pleasure racked through the elder, he could feel tears prickling at his eyes. Soobin used his other hand to reach down and stroke Yeonjun's cock along with his thrusts.

The elder’s length fit perfectly in Soobin's palm. His thumb grazed over Yeonjun’s slit, and Yeonjun could do nothing but take it.

Yeonjun was way past trying and willing himself to be quiet. It was too much, Soobin's hand, his cock filling him to the core, the skin to-skin contact, Soobin's erotic grunts as he pushed and thrusted harder and faster by the second. Too much, but Yeonjun wanted more.

It happened quickly, Soobin flipped them over again and pressed Yeonjun's back against the poor tree for the nth time. "Fuck, I love you," Soobin groaned, biting Yeonjun's earlobe as he hooked Yeonjun's legs over his own arms for support.

"I love you to-- ugh--" Soobin once again pounded mercilessly into Yeonjun, the branches and leaves of the tree swaying and threatening to fall.

Yeonjun was depending fully on Soobin's strength in holding him up, he was already pliant, taking whatever Soobin gave, feeling his climax quickly approaching.

"Hmmp, more, Bin... please-- wreck me--" And Soobin did so, thrusting balls-deep into his boyfriend, feeling his legs spasming whenever Soobin hit his prostate head on.

“Soobin-- i'm going to--"

With a last thrust, Soobin released deep inside Yeonjun, the heat and slickness of Soobin's come sending Yeonjun over the edge as well.

They stayed like that for seconds, when Yeonjun broke the silence, "I can't believe we just did that."

"Hm, you loved it--"

"HYUNGSSS? WHERE ARE YOU??" Shit, it was Beomgyu.

"HYUNGS, KAI IS LOOKING FOR YOU-- HOLY FUCK--"


End file.
